ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Margot Stallion
Alain's sweet but rather naive and hopelessly romantic wife. She was originally from House Brachyura and married him for political purposes. She did not appear in the main roleplay, only getting a few mentions, but her role and character was expanded upon in side-fics. It is tragic. Backstory Margot was the only daughter of Lord Mariner and Lady Nimue Brachyura, and the youngest of several brothers. As a result, she grew up very sheltered and protected by everyone around her, including most notably her older brother, Llyr, to whom she was closest in age. Despite him being adventurous and her being shy and quiet, the two siblings nevertheless grew to be good friends, with Llyr bringing her out of her shell a little and getting her to try new things and Margot serving as a way to control her boisterous older brother. Because she was the only daughter, it was decided that she would not be married off to just anybody and so there was no rush for her. Margot was nineteen when her borther, Lord Webster, sought to secure an alliance with the other northern Kythian major noble House, Stallion. In order to seal the agreement, it was decided that she would be married to their heir. Knowing it was her duty to serve her House this way, Margot agreed and in July 1278, she made her way to Bern in time for her wedding. Upon meeting Alain, her betrothed, however, she immediately fell head over heels in love with him. It was just after their wedding that he told her that he hardly felt the same way for her, leaving Margot heartbroken. Nevertheless, she still loved him and still wished to be a good, dutiful wife to her new husband, so she simply accepted it. Very soon after their wedding, in April the next year, Margot gave birth to her and Alain's first child, Aveline. She loved the girl very dearly, using her to find solace in her otherwise loveless marriage, and dedicated herself to raising her as best as she could. Though it was a relief to her that her husband seemed to be as fond of their daughter as she was. It was also that year that she found out her beloved older brother was going to sea as a privateer, something which terrified Margot, but at the same time, she knew she could not stop him and only prayed for him while he was out there. Throughout this, they continued to exchange infrequent letters. Life continued for her until the death of Grand Duke Lachlan brought about Alain's ascension to the head of Stallion. However, this barely lasted before war broke out and he had to leave her to go to the front. Margot's stress and fear over her husband being away fighting, leaving her to run the estate along with her widowed mother-in-law, was only compounded by the discovery that she was pregnant again. All her worries eventually came to a head when Maura died and she gave birth prematurely to a girl called Eve. Combined with her weakness and the onset of the cold, the baby barely lived a week, devasating her mother, who blamed herself for her death. Despite her fears, Alain was not angry about the loss of the child as Margot had feared he would be when he returned from the war. His return was a great relief for her as she could finally stop fearing for him, and the fact that he was just as happy to see both her and Aveline was also a positive. Time passed and Margot eventually fell pregnant with another child, giving birth to Lyle in 1288. However, tragically, the boy had a heart condition and did not live long at all, making her go through the grief of losing another child, especially a male one. This time, however, at least it did not come on the heels of another tragedy and though she was devastated, Margot somehow managed to cope. The next child that she had, however, was a daughter born in 1291 who did not just survive but thrive. This was Isabelle, and after two losses, her birth was greatly celebrated. Finally, Margot was glad to have another child besides Aveline and despite the fact that she was girl, Isabelle was far better than nothing. However, as the girl began to grow, Margot began to note that she was not a quiet, sweet child like her sister was, but an active and stubborn girl who was not above throwing tantrums. Despite this, she continued to raise her, though for now Margot felt that she would grow out of her phase and did not put too much pressure on her. In the spring of 1293, on the urging of Alain, Margot attended the wedding of the then Prince Starmey and Daisy Boovean with him. Though she did not like travel much, she complied with the wishes of her husband and expected the wedding to be a pleasant affair which would at least allow her to see her Brachyuran family. It was anything but. During the festivities, Alain decided to play a prank on the new Jade Lord, Everett, and got him drunk on young wine. Everett returned the favour and the two lords got into many drunken shenanigans. Margot, along with Everett's wife, Lady Satine, were both humiliated by their husband's antics but at least they managed to get to know each other. But this ensured that her first visit to Medieville was an eventful one indeed, even if did not prove it to be not completely unpleasant after the wedding. Shortly thereafter, in may of the next year, her first son to survive infancy was born. This was Garrick, and at first he was like any other child but as he grew, it became apparent that he was not completely normal. Nevertheless, Margot did not pay it much attention, simply glad to have a son at last, though she noticed that Alain was more wary of the child. However, because of the boy's status as the first son, she spoiled him and indulged him in his hobbies. More good news came when her first daughter, Aveline, got engaged to Baron Ewan Boovean of Kine, a man who she clearly loved very much and he loved her back just as dearly. Margot could not be more happy for her daughter to find a man who cared for her so much. She felt secure in the knowledge that Aveline would not experience the heartbreak that she did and was also glad and saddened that her little girl had grown up and was going to start a family of her own. So when Aveline and Ewan's wedding came around, even Margot, who hated travelling, attended the festivities and had a good time. And she was even happier to hear that Aveline was expecting a child. But this joy very quickly turned to grief. Aveline died in childbirth in 1296, leaving behind a widower and a lone daughter. The news broke Margot's heart, and though she got some comfort from Alain, he grew more withdrawn due to how it also affected him. Seeing her granddaughter, Lucinda helped Margot, in particular noticing her resemblance to her late daughter, and sharing the grief with Baron Ewan. When she returned to Destrier, however, Margot began to apply more pressure on her surviving daughter, Isabelle, in an attempt to turn her into a sweeter, gentler lady to try and recreate the relationship she and Aveline once had. It did not work as well due to the differences in personality between Isabelle and Aveline, and tensions between the two began to rise as neither refused to give way. Things got worse in 1297 when the second Seraphim war began and Alain was once again forced to leave for the front. Though Margot remembered the last war and had matured a little since then, the stessful and uncertain situation nevertheless took its toll on her and her relationship with her two young children. Without Alain to turn to, tensions with Isabelle escalated to near breaking points and the girl often sulked away in the deeper corners of the castle, which hardly helped Margot's perception of her as unladylike. However, between the running of the estate, worrying about the course of the war and Garrick, she did not always have time to deal with Isabelle, giving the girl some respite. Instead, Margot waited for Alain to finally return from the war so that he may help her. Eventually, she got her wish and Alain did come back but not bedecked in glory as last time. Instead, to her horror, he returned quietly, injured. The injury was not fatal but it was serious enough to worry the physicians and by extension, Margot. As expected, she did all she could for her husband, spending time by his bedside and assisting him in whatever tasks he was willing to accept her help in. Though it took a long, nerve-wracking time, Alain's leg did eventually heal, much to his wife's relief. However, she could not help but notice that while he went away to the war with his hair half-blond and half grey, now, it was completely silver, though Alain refused to say anything on the matter and simply dismissed it as natural aging. Nevertheless, he was home from the war, safe and alive, and she was content with that. Though Margot wanted to bring up the issue of Isabelle with him, that was interrupted by the arrival of her and Alain's granddaughter, Lucinda, in Destrier after the death of her father. As sad as she felt over the death of Ewan, Margot was absolutely overjoyed to have Lucinda there. She took quickly to looking after her and making the girl feel right at home, even leaving Isabelle alone for a short while. It was also a pleasure to see the girls become friends. Though when it became clear that the habits Margot disliked in Isabelle were beginning to rub off on Lucinda, she began to put more pressure on the older girl again. Unexpectedly, Margot fell pregnant again and in March 1301 gave birth to her sixth child, a boy named Mayes. However, he was a small and sickly child and there was a great fear that he was not going to make it. It was also around this time that Alain made Isabelle his heir, effectively taking discipline duties away from Margot. Instead, she devoted her time to caring for the constantly ill child, spending many sleepless nights watching over him. She could not bear to lose another baby. But she did this at the expense of neglecting her other children. Her efforts seemed to pay off, however, as Mayes survived his first winter somehow. As the boy grew, he still grew sick, and she remained constantly worried about his future. But bad news still managed to find her. In 1303, Margot was devastated to find out that her brother had died at sea, going down with his ship leaving no survivours. She was heartbroken that her worries about Llyr, which she had dismissed as irrational, had finally been realised. In an attempt to honour his memory, she wanted to have another child to name after him, something which Alain was not against, but nothing came of it. Margot was too old to have more children. She contented herself with simply raising the ones she did have and continued to fulfil her duty as Alain's wife, even as the years dragged on and she got older. There was not much else for her to do and nothing she would rather be doing. Fics Margot has appeared in quite a few fics, most of them focusing on her relationship with her husband or children, though there have been a few exploring her relationship with Llyr. * "By the Sea"- 1265, what happens when little-Margot and little-Llyr go down to the beach. * "Hello"- Takes place in July 1278. Margot travels to Destrier in time for her wedding. There, she meets Alain for the first time and is completely smitten with him. * "Drowning My Sorrows"- Written from Ambrose's point of view at the wedding itself but she appears as the bride, obviously. It's her smitten nature that in part pushes Ambrose to drink. * "Shattered Heart"- And after the wedding feast, when she and Alain are alone, comes the very painful revelation of the fact that her feelings are not reciprocated. * "The Truth Hurts"- After the day of the wedding, Llyr notices Margot looking very miserable. She tells him about what she found out the night before and tries to cope with it. * "Life..."- Happens in April 1279 and deals with the birth of her and Alain's first daughter, Aveline. * "The Land and the Sea" -July 1279, Llyr comes to visit Margot to tell her that he is going to sea to become a privateer. She also introduces him to her daughter and they talk about her relationship. * "Gone at Sunrise"- April 1284, Margot follows Alain just before he leaves for war as he says goodbye to his family, waiting for her turn. * "Welcome Home"- April 1285, deals with Alain finally coming home from the first Langean war and Margot having to tell him about Eve. Collabed with Kristy. * "Roleplay: Drunk as Lords"- Done with PFA. Margot watches helplessly while Alain and Everett get drunk and make fools of themselves. She also gets to meet Everett's wife, Satine. * "Death"- Takes place in 1296. The news of Aveline's death reaches Alain and Margot, and neither of them take it that well. * "A Shared Grief"- Collabed with Kristy. After Aveline dies, Margot heads down to Kine to meet Lucinda and commiserate with Ewan over the death of their loved one. * "Inventor's Gift- Occurs in 1299, at the end of the second Langean war. Margot has a small part, where she comes to tell Ambrose that Alain wants to see him. * "The Sea Takes Its Own"- Happens in 1303, dealing with Margot getting the news of Llyr dying at sea. * "A New Wind in the Sails, Part 4"- Collab with Shinko. June 1303, and Margot has a brief cameo accompanying Alain to the wedding of Corrin Bay and Eleanor Dun. * "Easing the Pain"- Haunted by memories of Llyr, Margot took the prank that Alain and Ian played on the newlywed couple quite badly. Fortunately, her husband decides to be considerate, for once. * "The Things We've Shared"- August 26th 1315, and after the festivities for Isabelle and Hector's wedding end, Margot is invited by Alain for a private talk to discuss their own married lives together. * "Fears for the Future"- Takes place on the 29th May, 1317, when Isabelle is giving birth to her first child. Margot is one of the people overseeing the birth and the one who tells Alain the good news about their grandson. * "Goodbye"- January 1323. Deals with the day of her death and Alain's true feelings for her. AUs Bad End Upon finding out about Alain's supposed death, Margot does not react well. Coupled with the Courdonian advance coming towards Destrier, she has a nervous breakdown and remains broken throughout the siege, despite Isabelle's attempts to shake her out of it. In her state, she keeps insisting Alain is alive and does not believe any attempt to convince her, not from Isabelle or Ambrose. Eventually, during the battle for Destrier, when she believes the Courdonians are about to overrun the city, she commits suicide, without ever learning that her husband was actually alive all this time. Countryswap (I don't even want to know) Personality Margot is the perfect lady to a fault. She is very devoted to what she sees as her duty to her children and especially her husband, gladly working herself to the bone to fulfill said duty. Warm and loving, she gives everything she has without really expecting much in return, even if it is something she desires, and would never ask for it either, since that would not be proper. Margot tries to behave as expected of a woman of her rank, obedient to her husband but trying to be a good mother to her children, though she expects them to behave as she thinks suits their position in society. Even if she pressures them, however, her children mean everything to her and she will love them no matter what. Though she may not seem to be strong, and in most cases she is not, her sense of duty, her ability to love and her devotion is unbreakable. This makes her incredibly loyal, to the point of self-sacrifice. She would happily put aside her needs to make other people happy, even if it makes her miserable. On top of this, she will ignore any abuse directed towards her and will remain steadfastly loyal, which makes her easy to exploit should anybody wish. Her almost total obedience to authority does not help this fact. Margot is also a chronic worrier, constantly thinking up worst-case scenarios focused around those she loves. Though this has gotten slightly better as she has gotten older, she will still fret and show concern about the slightest thing. This, however, comes from a place of love. She fears anything happening to those she cares about. This does make her easily embarrassed as she thinks she will be judged for the actions of those or of those around her. It is possible for her to go into an infinite loop of stress in extreme situations. Most of the time, Margot is very quiet and is content simply sitting and contemplating. A beautiful view helps her relax as she can focus her thoughts on the surrounding landscape. However, she can be outspoken about subjects she has strong opinions about, such as propriety and manners. At heart, the woman can be a very hopeless romantic. She dreams up ideal scenarios and stories as she sees fit, trying to shape reality around that, even if it doesn't sometimes work. Life, however, has slowly worked that idealism away. RelationshipsCategory:House StallionCategory:Non-game characters Alain Stallion Margot was completely smitten with Alain as soon as they first met, a few days before they were to be married. It was his handsomeness, charisma and confidence that attracted her to him, and she was very eager for them to get married as soon as possible. But immediately after they did, she had her heart broken as he coldly told her that he did not love her back. Nevertheless, she was to be his wife, and she resigned herself to both those facts, dutifully accepting her role as the lady of House Stallion. However, she still keeps her feelings for him in her heart and they are still as strong as when they first met. She doubts that he will ever truly love her back as she loves him but nevertheless she is grateful for the fact that their relationship is amicable as well as for Alain's fidelity and relatively good treatment of her. The scattered, rare pieces of genuine love and affection he shows her are one of the things that make her life worth living. Most of the time, however, she yearns for that tenderness from him. Margot knows she can never stop loving him and has made her peace with the inequality of their feelings for each other. She understands what she has to do for him and she will gladly do whatever it is, if just to please him. Isabelle Stallion There has always been tensions between mother and daughter due to their opposing personalities and because Isabelle has never been willing to accept the role that Margot has tried to impose on her. It got many times worse after Aveline died as Margot tried to recreate the relationship she had with her oldest daughter, even though Isabelle was nothing like her. Margot was frequently on the recieving end of Isabelle's temper but she refused to allow her daughter to get the better of her and engage in what she considered inappropriate behaviour. Had it not been for Alain's decision to make Isabelle his heir, the feud would have exploded when Isabelle reached her teens. For the most part, Margot has reluctantly stepped back from her daughter's upbringing and trusts Alain with her. Nevertheless, she genuinely loves and cares about Isabelle, having a lot of faith in her as her daughter grows into a fine successor to her father. She harbours no resentment for the fights they had when Isabelle was young, having acknowledged her mistakes in trying to make her daughter something she is not. Futhermore, Margot is willing to extend a hand out to her should the proud, stubborn and tempermental young woman ever need it. But she will never be the one to offer first in case it is met with animosity. Llyr Brachyura Margot and Llyr were very close growing up, with the shy little sister helping to contain her boisterous older brother while he helped protect her and pull her out of her shell. She has always appreciated her brother's protectiveness and encouragement, though Margot has always been scared that he would hurt himself due to Llyr's rash nature and love of dangerous situations. Despite this, she admires Llyr's courage and often wonders how he can get involved in things that she would be frigthtened to even try so readily. Even though they are now adults and living their own separate lives, with Llyr being captain of his own ship and Margot has settled as the lady of Stallion, the two siblings still try to remain in touch, through letters and occassional visits from Llyr, which Margot appreciates greatly, enjoying the tales he brings back from his voyages as a way to spice up her life. She never stops thinking about her brother and worrying for his safety, even though she has a lot of faith in him. The only point of contention between the two is Margot's relationship with Alain, who she defends and stands up for despite Llyr's vehment hatred of her husband. Most of the time, however, the two try to avoid the subject and enjoy what little time they had during Llyr's visits. After his death, Margot grieved for a long time for him due to her fears about his profession being realised. She tried to have another son, who she would have named in his honour to remember him by, but by that time, she was too old and nothing came of that plan. Instead, she has resigned herself to simply keeping memories of him alive. Maura Stallion (Outgoing mother-in-law) Satine Jade (They became friends?) Trivia *Her name was literally a line of sight name, being derived from a book on Celestial's desk entitled "The Master and Margarita". However, since Margarita is a drink, her name got shortened to what they sometimes call Margarita in the novel: Margot. *Despite her husband starting out as a Vetinari expy, she is ''not ''named after Lady Margolotta from those same books, who is hinted to have an ambigious relationship with Vetinari. Given their differences in personality, that would be grossly unfair to Margot. Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:House Stallion Category:Bernians Category:Albioners